Si Datar dan Si Absolute
by Satone Riku
Summary: maaf saya gak jago bikin judul. AkaFem!Kuro, Oneshot


**Note**

Yubikiri : Janji jari kelingking. biasanya dilakukan sambil berkata, "Janji jari kelingking, kalau kamu berbohong aku akan membuatmu menelan 1000 jarum!"

* * *

 **Kuroku no Basuke beserta karakternya adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **FF ini adalah milik saya**

 **Warning** **OOC, tidak baku, alur gaje, typo**

 **Pairing** **AkaFem!Kuro**

* * *

 **Si Datar dan Si Absolute**

Sombong, arogan, egois, penyendiri, iblis, setan. Itulah yang orang lain sering bilang mengenaiku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli orang bilang apa tentangku. Ah, tapi dulu ada satu orang, seorang anak perempuan, satu-satunya orang yang bilang kalau aku itu baik. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu bisa berkata seperti itu, apa dia bodoh atau apa aku tidak peduli.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat damai. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, kelas 3 SMP Teiko.

Aku adalah orang terpintar di sekolah ini, tapi karena sikapku ini, aku jadi tidak disukai orang-orang. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli dengan hal itu.

Taman belakang sekolah dan Langit biru, udara bersih, pohon yang rindang memang kombinasi yang cocok untuk mengkosongkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak guna.

Benar-benar hari yang damai...

"A-Akashi-senpai!"

...Kutarik kata-kataku.

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang tidak kukenal sedang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dingin.

"B-bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Buat ini cepat." balasku.

"A-aku s-suka senpai!" teriak anak itu dengan lantang. Muka anak itu benar-benar menjadi merah.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." balasku sesopan mungkin agar dia tidak menangis.

Sekarang anak itu menangis. Sebenarnya apa sih salahku? Aku kan cuma jujur dengan perasaanku. Memang tidak boleh?

"Tolong berhenti menangis, nanti repot kalo ada yang melihat bisa salah paham." kataku yang tidak ingin kerepotan dibuatnya.

"Maaf membuat senpai kerepotan." dia meminta maaf sambil terisak.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar diri." jawabku dengan angkuhnya.

"Maaf!" anak itu lari sambil menangis.

Akhirnya pergi juga, seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang damai. Semua ini salah anak itu suasana hatiku jadi berantakan.

"Akashi-kun."

Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya salahku ini apa?! Apa aku melakukan hal yang sangat berdosa sehingga hari ini aku sedang diuji olehmu? Kenapa orang-orang hari ini memanggilku terus sih?!

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya yang tak terasa. Kini dihadapanku ada seorang gadis yang tingginya sebahuku dan iris dan surainyanya berwarna _babyblue_ menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Aku lihat lho tadi." katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku dengan sebal.

"Akashi-kun baik ya." balas anak itu.

Hah? Perlakuanku yang seperti tadi dibilang baik? Memang aku yang bilang sendiri, tapi aku masih tahu diri. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama tidak ada orang yang bilang aku itu baik.

"Ho~ kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu? " tanyaku

"Habisnya Akashi-kun bilang perkataan kejam seperti tadi sengaja kan? Kalau misalnya kau tidak langsung menolaknya dengan tegas, malah seperti memberi harapan kan?" kata orang itu dengan sok tahu.

Apa dia bodoh? Aku hanya malas untuk berurusan dengan orang seperti itu saja karena merepotkan.

"Bukan, sepertinya kau salah paham." Kataku mencoba berbicara dengan sabar.

"Kau tidak perlu merendah." katanya dengan wajah datarnya.

Ternyata memang bodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar. "Akashi-kun...kita kan teman sekelas...jahat..."

Eh? Memangnya ada anak seperti dia? Tunggu, bukannya tadi dia bilang kalau aku itu baik? Dasar plin-plan.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak perlu namamu." kataku sambil jalan meninggalkannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." kata orang itu dari belakangku.

Seperti nama laki-laki saja.

"Seperti nama laki-laki kan?"

Dia punya kekuatan supernatural ya?

"Iya." jawabku.

"Akashi-kun orang yang jujur ya." kata Kuroko dengan wajah polos.

"Memang." balasku.

"Akashi-kun lucu." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Buang-buang waktu saja, aku pergi."

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Siapa juga yang mau berurusan lagi dengan orang berwajah datar sekaligus aneh sepertimu.

* * *

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"Kau pantas menerimanya! Itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan dengan anak yang kau tolak dengan kejam! Mati saja kau!"

"Berani-beraninya kalian..."kataku sambil mengeluarkan gunting tercintaku dari kantung celanaku lalu mereka lari ketakutan.

Sial...bau, seharusnya mereka menggunakan air bersih saja kalau mau menyiram—ah, kalau pakai air bersih sama saja bohong yah...tapi kalian kira aku suka disiram pakai air kotor, kalian kira aku tidak merasa sakit apa diperlakukan seperti orang jahat apa? Ah, tapi mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan...memangnya aku peduli!

"Akashi-kun!"

Terlihat Kuroko sedang berlari di lorong kearahku sambil membawa handuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada khawatir sambil mengeringkan kepalaku yang basah.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja di matamu." balasku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Aku kan sudah membawakanmu handuk, seharusnya Akashi-kun mengucapkan terima kasih..."

"Memang aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk membawakan handuk? Untuk apa aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Sana jauh-jauh." usirku.

"Hehe..." tiba-tiba Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa? Bikin merinding saja." kataku dengan maksud mengejeknya.

"Tidak..., hanya saja Akashi-kun benar-benar baik ya."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir anak ini.

"Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat karena takut aku jadi bau kan?"

"Kalau mau mimpi, tidur dulu sana."

"Akashi-kun malu ya?"

"Omong kosong."

Aku mengambil tasku yang tergeletak di tanah lalu meninggalkan Kuroko.

" _...Terima kasih..."_ kataku dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Mungkin sekarang wajahku agak merah.

"Sama-sama." balas Kuroko dari belakangku.

Kenapa dia bisa dengar? Apa suaraku masih terdengar? Dasar abnormal.

* * *

 _Akhirnya semua pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai…_

" _Hari ini yang piket Akashi-kun dan Furihata-san ya? Jangan lupa ya!" kata bu guru yang lagi berdiri di dekat pintu kelas. "Baik!"balasku. Bukannya Furihata-san sedang berada di ruang kesehatan? Tadi waktu pelajaran olahraga kakinya terkilir kan? Lebih baik dia langsung pulang dan tidak usah piket hari ini, biar cepat sembuh._

 _Ketika aku sedang meluruskan meja dan kursi yang berantakan, Furihata-san kembali dari ruang kesehatan bersama temannya. "Akashi-kun, maaf aku lama! Ayo kubantu." kata Furihata-san sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. "Furihata-san pulang saja, aku tidak perlu dibantu oleh orang sakit. Aku bisa piket sendirian." Kataku sambil menggoyangkan tanganku, tanda mengusir._

 _Terlihat butiran air di ujung mata Furihata-san. Eh kenapa dia menangis? Aku kan tidak berbuat hal yang salah. "Akashi-kun jahat..." kata Furihata-san sambil terisak. "Hah?" apa salahku? "Akashi kau keterlaluan! Kouki-chan itu kembali kesini hanya karena tidak mau kau piket sendirian tahu! Kouki-chan kan niatnya baik!" kata temannya Furihata-san dengan memasang ekspresi kesal. "Maksudku..." sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku temannya Furihata-san, memotong perkataanku. "Sudahlah! Ayo pulang Kouki-chan!" anak itu menarik tangan Furihata-san yang masih menangis keluar dari kelas ini._

 _Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya...kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata dengan lembut sih?! Pasti besok anak-anak kelas akan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Furihata-san kan idola kelas ini._

" _Akashi-kun baik ya."_

 _Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, aku langsung mencari darimana suara itu datang._

 _Terlihat seorang anak perempuan sedang berjalan kearahku._

" _Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menatapmya._

" _Habisnya Akashi-kun berkata seperti itu karena tidak ingin Furihata-san yang cedera kelelahan kan? Akashi-kun itu orang yang baik." jawab anak itu dengan mudahnya._

" _Aku bantu." kata anak itu sambil mengambil sapu yang ada di dekatku._

" _Tidak usah." tolakku._

" _Sudah, tidak usah malu-malu." goda anak itu._

" _Huh, siapa juga yang malu-malu dengan orang aneh sepertimu." kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. Anak itu hanya tertawa pelan._

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Sebenarnya anak perempuan waktu itu siapa sih? Waktu itu, setelah selesai membantuku dia langsung pergi. Padahal sejak itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Setelah aku meminjam seragam dari ruang kesehatan, aku mandi di kamar mandi milik sekolah, karena tidak mungkin aku masuk kelas dengan keadaan basah dan bau, lalu aku kembali ke kelas.

Ternyata lebih baik aku tidak kembali ke kelas. Di dalam kelas sangat membosankan...pak guru hanya terus menyuruhku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak menantang. "Selanjutnya yang akan menjawab soalnya adalah... Kuroko!" kata pak guru asal sebut nama. "Baik." jawab Kuroko yang duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang sebelah kananku. Kuroko jalan kearah papan tulis dengan sempoyongan. "Kuroko, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pak guru. "Aku tidak apa...apa..." Kata Kuroko lalu ia pingsan.

"KUROKO!" aku berteriak kearah Kuroko sambil beranjak dari kursiku lalu berjalan cepat menuju kearah kerumunan yang ada di sekitarnya. "Minggir! Biar aku yang membawanya!" aku mengangkat tubuh Kuroko yang kecil itu lalu membopongnya keluar dari kelas. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan bingung yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang berada di kelas itu. Yang hanya dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah Kuroko.

Aku berlari menuju ruang kesehatan dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, ibu guru yang melihatku membawa Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri langsung bertanya padaku. "Dia kenapa?" kata ibu guru dengan tenang walaupun khawatir. "Tadi di kelas tiba-tiba dia pingsan." jawabku sambil meletakan Kuroko kesalah satu tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Akashi, kau tunggu disini sampai dia sadar. Aku akan menghubungi keluarganya." kata bu guru lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku mengambil kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh bu guru lalu menduduki kursi itu. Aku menatap wajah Kuroko yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat khawatir dengannya, kenapa aku merasa takut jika aku tidak bisa melihat iris biru langit yang indah itu lagi?Kenapa tadi aku menolongnya? Kenapa tadi aku mau repot-repot membawanya kesini? Padahal dimataku dia hanyalah orang yang aneh sekaligus berwajah datar. Tapi kenapa?

"Akashi-kun...?"

"A-ah..., kau sudah sadar..., kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ke Kuroko dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan kok." jawabnya Lalu aku menghela nafas,"Akashi-kun yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya. aku membawamu kesini hanya karena balasan handuk yang tadi, jadi jangan salah sangka." kataku tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri.

"Terima kasih ya Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kali ini wajahku terasa sangat panas, jangan sampai dia melihatnya.

"Are? Apa kau malu Akashi-kun?"

"JANGAN BESAR KEPALA DEH." kataku sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko.

"Awawawa...Hakit, Ahahi-hun…(Awawawa...sakit, Akashi-kun.)" rintih Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Aku melepas cubitanku, terlihat pipi putih pucat milik Kuroko sekarang menjadi merah.

"Pft! Ahahahaha!"

"Jahat..." Kuroko mengelus-elus pipinya itu.

"Ahahaha!"

"Mou...Akashi-kun jahat."

Aku sudah berhenti tertawa tetapi perutku masih terasa geli. Selama beberapa menit kami tidak melontarkan kata-kata.

"Ternyata Akashi-kun bisa tertawa ya." Kata Kuroko terkagum-kagum seperti melihat hal yang benar-benar hebat.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Iblis..." kata Kuroko memasang muka polos.

"Apa katamu? Oh, mau kucubit lagi?" tanyaku sambil memasang pose ingin mencubit.

"MAAFKAN AKU."

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa belajar dari pengalaman."

Lagi-lagi kami tidak melontarkan kata-kata.

"Hei..., bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"Ada apa Akashi-kun? Kau tidak enak badan? Kau agak menjijikan lho..."

"Oi! Aku ini serius tahu!"

"Maaf,maaf...lanjutkan."

"Ketika kau pingsan, aku merasa sangat khawatir...aku merasa takut jika kau tidak bangun lagi..." kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Padahal kau hanyalah orang aneh dan berwajah datar dimataku...!"

"Maaf deh kalau aku aneh dan berwajah datar..." kata Kuroko dengan suara kecil tapi tidak kupedulikan, aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Tapi...waktu aku melihatmu sadar, aku merasa sangat lega..., ketika aku berbicara denganmu aku merasa sangat senang dan jantungku sedikit berdetak kencang..."

"eh? Eeeeh? Serius?" tanya Kuroko terkejut, tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya jadi merah.

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan..." jawabku.

"Ano..., Akashi-kun...sepertinya kau me-menyukaiku..." kini seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Hah?! Aku? Suka orang aneh sepertimu? Jangan mimpi." kataku dengan muka merah.

Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya...bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaanku sih?!

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." katanya sambil menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

Ketika aku mendengar perkataan Kuroko merasa ditusuk pisau di dada.

"Kutarik kata-kataku, aku suka kau."

"Eh? Tadi katanya gak suka."

Aku yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko, kini benar-benar kesal. Apa dia segitunya tidak suka jika disukai olehku.

"Bukannya narsis atau sombong, tapi aku ini tampan dan orang paling pintar di sekolah ini lho. Harusnya kau tuh merasa senang dan bersyukur disukai olehku!"

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Akashi-kun tidak boleh suka padaku." kata Kuroko dengan keras kepalanya.

Aku benar-benar kesal mendengarnya lalu aku beranjak dari kursi, lalu aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kuroko hanya terdiam melihatku keluar. Lihat saja nanti...aku berjanji akan mengatakan perasaanku setiap hari dan setiap saat walaupun kau jadi membenciku, atau mungkin kau sudah membenciku, aku tidak akan menyerah!

* * *

Sesuai janjiku, aku selalu menyatakan perasaan sukaku kepada Kuroko. Mulai dari pagi sampai Kuroko sampai dirumah. Karena setiap hari aku mengantarnya pulang kerumah, aku pernah diajak makan malam bersama oleh keluarganya. Aku jadi dekat dengan keluarganya. Sekarang aku tidak memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan itu lagi, aku memanggilnya Tetsuya.

Aku juga sering memperhatikannya di sekolah. Ah, tapi aku tidak berlebihan seperti penguntit kok, hanya saja setiap pelajaran olahraga, Tetsuya selalu tidak ikut. Apa dia memiliki fisik yang lemah ya? Dan dia juga sering tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Terkadang aku menjenguk kerumahnya untuk melihat keadaannya sambil membawakan catatan pelajaranku karena aku sudah tidak memerlukannya, kue, vanilla milkshake kesukaannya, dan terkadang surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah.

Padahal aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku terhadapnya, tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah terlihat keberatan. dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

Belakangan ini Tetsuya sering terlihat kelelahan tanpa alasan, dia juga sering muntah-muntah, anemia, keringat berlebihan, tubuhnya tambah kurus, dan jadi sering pingsan. Jika aku menanyakan dia kenapa, dia hanya tersenyum sambil bilang 'aku tidak apa-apa' dengan lemahnya.

"Hari ini Kuroko absen karena masuk rumah sakit. Kita doakan semoga dia cepat sembuh." Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pengumuman dari pak guru. "Dia dirawat dimana?!" tanyaku dengan tidak sopannya terhadap guru. "R-Rumah Sakit Jutendo..."jawab pak guru. Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelas.

"O-oi! Akashi!" panggil pak guru.

Aku mengabaikan panggilan pak guru dan lari, lari menuju tempat Tetsuya. Setelah sampai di stasiun kereta, aku mengeluarkan kartu _pass-_ ku, lalu menaiki kereta selama beberapa menit. Setelah kereta yang kunaiki sampai di tempat tujuan, aku langsung lari lagi menuju Rumah Sakit Jutendo. Selama itu yang ada dikepalaku hanya ada Tetsuya. Ketika sampai di sana, aku menanyakan ruang dimana Kuroko dirawat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perawat itu dengan ramah.

"Ruangan...Kuroko Tetsuya...dimana?" tanyaku dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." jawab perawat itu sambil mencek kertas yang ia sedang pegang.

"Ada di lantai 3 nomor ruang 505." kata perawat itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." kataku berterimakasih.

Aku langsung lari ketempat yang diberitahukan oleh perawat tadi. Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju aku langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Terlihat gadis bersurai _babyblue_ sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan lemahnya. Sebelum dia berkata apa-apa aku langsung memeluk Tetsuya. Tetsuya sangat terkejut melihat perbuatanku.

"A-Akashi-kun?" wajah Tetsuya memerah. "Tetsuya..." aku membisikkan namanya di telinganya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu memperhatikan tubuh Tetsuya. Kini Tubuh Tetsuya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, wajahnya pucat, dan terlihat begitu lemah. Seakan-akan jika aku menggenggamnya dengan erat, ia akan rusak.

"Akashi-kun tidak sekolah?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Bolos. Daripada itu, sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Menyerahlah dan katakan dengan jujur kepadaku." kataku dengan arogan. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kearahku.

"Sebenarnya sejak kecil aku ini penyakitan." kata Tetsuya masih tetap tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi belakangan ini kondisiku menjadi tidak stabil..." aku merasakan sakit di dadaku ketika aku mendengarnya, "Dan kemarin aku di periksa oleh dokter. Katanya penyakitku sudah sangat parah..." kini senyumnya hilang dari wajahnya, Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dadaku terasa ditusuk oleh pedang ribuan kali mendengarnya.

"Akashi-kun..."panggil Tetsuya yang sedang terisak.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Apa setelah mendengar kondisiku dan melihat tubuhku yang jelek seperti ini Akashi-kun jadi membenciku?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. "Bodoh, tidak mungkin aku membencimu kan? Dan kau itu tidak jadi jelek." kataku sambil mengusap pipi Tetsuya yang dulu putih, sekarang menjadi sangat pucat. Tetsuya kembali menangis lalu memelukku.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun...aku j-juga suka p-padamu..." kata Tetsuya dengan wajah ingusan. Aku sangat senang mendengar perasaan Tetsuya. Aku mengambil saputanganku yang ada di kantung celanaku.

"Bersihkan dulu ingusmu Tetsuya." Kataku sambil membersikan ingusnya.

"Teima hasih Akahi-hun...(Terima kasih Akashi-kun)" setelah selesai membersihkan ingusnya Tetsuya, kini hidungnya menjadi merah.

"Pft! Hahahahaha! Hidung rusa!" aku menertawakan hidungnya yang menjadi merah itu karenaku.

"Akashi-kun jahat..." katanyanya kearahku.

"Kulitmu sensitif sih!"

"Iblis..." ejek Tetsuya kepadaku.

"Tapi suka kan?" kataku sambil berseringai.

"Bodoh..."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"..." Tetsuya hanya menalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Beberapa menit kami tidak melontarkan kata , lalu Tetsuya mulai bicara.

"Akashi-kun..., maukah kau selalu bersamaku?" tanya Tetsuya dengan manisnya.

"Tidak kau suruh pun aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau bosan."

"Terima kasih..." Tetsuya nangis lagi.

"Dasar cengeng."godaku.

"Biar." balasnya.

* * *

Semenjak itu, setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku selalu mampir ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Tetsuya. Sedangkan ketika hari libur, biasanya kami bermain bersama dan aku membantunya belajar agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran. Setiap hari terasa sangat menyenangkan berada di sisinya. Semakin lama aku berada di sisinya, semakin menjadi kekhawatiranku padanya. Setiap saat aku selalu berfikir, apa Tetsuya akan selalu bersamaku?

Sebenarnya dokter pernah bilang, kalau Tetsuya mau di operasi mungkin dia bisa sembuh. Ibu, ayah, dan saudara-saudaranya pun tidak bosan-bosannya membujuk Tetsuya agar mau di operasi. Tetapi Tetsuya selalu menolaknya dengan lembut.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat Tetsuya, lalu didepan pintu ruangannya terlihat Ibu Tetsuya sedang berdiri menghadap kearahku.

"Selamat siang Kuroko-san." sapaku.

"Selamat siang Sei-san." Balasnya."Sei-san." panggil bibi kepadaku.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Maukah kau membujuk Tetsuya agar dia mau di operasi?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya mohon Kuroko-san.

"Baiklah...kalau Kuroko-san sudah memohon seperti itu, aku akan berusaha untuk membujuk Tetsuya." kataku, lalu aku masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." panggilku.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan operasi?" tanyaku terus terang.

"Karena aku tidak mau." jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku merasa agak kesal mendengar pertanyaan seriusku dijawab dengan main-main oleh Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, aku serius jadi tolong jawab dengan serius." kataku sambil menahan emosi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!" teriak Tetsuya dengan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Tetsuya!" Bentakku ke Tetsuya. Tetsuya terlihat sangat terkejut sekaligus sedih mendengarnya.

Aku merasa menyesal karena telah membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Tetsuya...maafkan aku..." kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku di depan dahi Tetsuya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau di operasi! Aku tidak apa-apa kalau waktuku hanya tinggal sedikit lagi! Setidaknya aku bisa bersama kalian sampai waktu itu tiba! Tapi kalau aku di operasi, sekali gagal semuanya berakhir!" tangis Tetsuya. Di pipi Tetsuya yang putih pucat, terlihat butiran air yang mengalir.

"Tetsuya." panggilku. Lalu Tetsuya menatapku.

"Kau tidak perlu berfikir apa-apa, kau hanya harus terus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dan tidak pernah berputus asa." kataku sambil menghapus air mata Tetsuya. Lalu aku mulai bicara lagi. "Menurutku...tidak. Aku sangat yakin kau akan melalui operasi dengan lancar. Percayalah kepadaku. Aku ini absolute."

"Akashi-kun... _kalau_ _Akashi-kun berbohong, kau harus menelan 1000 jarum lho*_ " kata Tetsuya sambil tersenyum .

"Iya, aku tidak akan berbohong kepadamu." Jawabku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya.

Keluarga Tetsuya sangat senang setelah Tetsuya bilang kalau dia ingin di operasi. Operasi Tetsuya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Semakin dekat dengan hari operasi Tetsuya, Tetsuya semakin ragu-ragu untuk melakukan operasi. Tapi aku selalu meyakinkannya dan akhirnya dia mau mendengarkanku.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _babyblue_ sedang berbaring di tempat tidur yang sedang dibawa oleh perawat. "Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa melaluinya dengan lancar." kataku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Kalau kau berhasil melawatinya dengan lancar, aku akan membelika vanilla milkshake yang banyak untukmu." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pegang lho kata-katamu Akashi-kun." kata Tetsuya dengan berseri-seri.

"Berjuanglah." Kataku menyemangatinya.

"Iya!" sahut Tetsuya.

Mungkin dimata orang-orang aku terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sejujurnya aku sangat khawatir dengan Tetsuya, aku sangat takut kalau operasinya gagal, aku sangat takut kalau aku tidak bisa melihat bola mata Tetsuya yang indah itu lagi. Tapi kalau aku terlihat khawatir, siapa lagi yang akan menyemangatinya? Tuhan...semoga operasinya berjalan dengan lancar.

Ketika operasinya sedang berjalan, kami semua tidak bisa tenang. Untuk duduk saja tidak bisa. Terutama Kuroko-san, dia sudah hampir pingsan beberapa kali karena sangat khawatir dengan anaknya. Siapa sih orangtua yang tidak khawatir kalau anaknya sedang di operasi? Aku yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya di dalam sana, hanya bisa memohon kepada tuhan untuk keselamatan Tetsuya. Menunggu operasi Tetsuya selesai itu terasa sangat berat. tapi di dalam sana Tetsuya sedang berusaha keras, jadi aku juga harus kuat.

Akhirnya dokter yang menangani operasi Tetsuya sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan dia juga membawakan berita yang sangat membuat kami semua terkejut. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dari sekian lama, aku menangis.

* * *

 _11 tahun kemudian..._

"Shin, kita doakan semoga saja Kuro-chan tenang disana ya..."

"Iya..."

Terlihat dua anak kembar sedang berdiri di depan kuburan dengan murung.

"Reina, Shin. Ayo pergi, ibu kalian sudah menunggu." Ajakku kepada mereka.

"Baik..." jawab mereka berbarengan.

Ketika di dalam mobil, Rei dan Shin yang duduk dibangku belakang, mereka terlihat sangat murung.

"Sudahlah...pasti dia sudah tenang disana. Dia akan sedih jika melihat kalian berdua murung." kataku berusaha ingin menghibur mereka. Tetapi mereka masih tetap murung.

"Kalau kalian berhenti murung, aku akan memenuhi apapun permintaan kalian nanti." tawarku.

"Serius?!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Serius." jawabku.

"Horee!" seru Rei dan Shin berbarengan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku kedua anakku yang lucu itu.

Sesampai di tempat yang dituju, kami bertiga turun dari mobil lalu terlihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil meminum sebuah vanilla milkshake. Orang itu menghadap kesini.

"Kalian lama. Aku sudah lelah menunggu kalian." kata orang itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"Mama!" teriak si kembar bersamaan lalu lari menuju orang itu.

"Mama, dengar deh! Kata Papa kalau kami berhenti murung, kami boleh meminta apapun darinya!" kata si periang Reina.

"Memangnya kalian murung kenapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Kami sangat sedih karena _Kuro_ -chan milik Tanaka-san tetangga sebelah mati." kata si pendiam Shin.

"Ooh..." kini orang itu jadi ikut menjadi murung.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan mereka?" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut orang itu.

"Habisnya kucing milik Tanaka-san sangat lucu _..._ " jawab orang itu.

"Hanya seekor kucing kan? Aku bisa membelikan berapapun yang kalian mau." kataku terus terang.

"Sei-kun jahat...apa kau tidak punya hati nurani? Dari dulu kau tidak berubah ya." marahnya ke aku.

"Memangnya kau berubah? Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap saja berwajah datar." balasku.

"Biar. Padahal saat operasiku berhasil Sei-kun saking senangnya kau menangis terharu."

"Waktu itu mataku kemasukan debu. " kataku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Seperti biasa, mama dan papa selalu mesra ya Shin " kata Reina ke Shin dengan pose ibu-ibu ngegosip.

"Iya ya, Rei." jawab Shin dengan normal.

"Padahal waktu itu Tetsuya bilang 'Akashi-kun...aku tidak mau di operasi!' dengan imutnya!" kataku sambil menirunya yang waktu itu. Lalu muka orang itu memerah.

"Padahal aku pernah membantu dan membela Sei-kun waktu sama Furihata-san dan teman-teman anak yang kau tolak dengan kejam itu perasaannya!"

"Eh, jadi orang aneh yang pertama kali bilang aku itu baik Tetsuya ya?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak sadar?"

"Iya." jawabku singkat.

"Jahat..."

"Mama! Papa! Kami lapar!" kata Shin sambil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Baik-baik, kami akan memesan makanannya, kalian tunggu disini ya." kataku.

"Iya!" jawab si kembar.

Lalu aku dan Tetsuya beranjak dari kursi yang sedang kami duduki.

"Sei-kun ayah yang baik ya." Tetsuya menggodaku sambil memeluk lengan kiriku.

"Memang." balasku, "Dan suami yang baik untuk Tetsuya."kataku sambil berseringai.

"Bodoh."kata Tetsuya sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah dengan tangan kirinya.

 **Tamat**


End file.
